As shown in FIG. 1, a cap crown button 10 of the prior art comprises a female retaining body 11, a fastening element 12, and a male retaining body 13. The female retaining body 11 is provided at the bottom thereof with a projected column 14 which is in turn provided therein with an inner hole 15 having the same hole diameter throughout the hole and having a protruded ring 16 of an inversely hooked and slant construction. The male retaining body 13 is provided with a pin column 17 having a recessed ring 18 of a bevel construction. In use, the female retaining body 11 is covered on the outer periphery thereof with a piece of decorative cloth, which is not shown in the drawing. The peripheral edge of the decorative cloth is so rolled as to be located in the inner periphery of the female retaining body 11 before the fastening element 12 is retained on the projected column 14 of the female retaining body 11. The peripheral edge of the decorative cloth is then attached securely to the inside of the female retaining body 11. In the meantime, the pin column 17 of the male retaining body 13 is retained securely in the inner hole 15 of the female retaining body 11. As a result, the cap crown button 10 is fastened esthetically to the seam of the cap gores.
The cap crown button 10 described above is made integrally of a plastic material. In the process of making the cap crown button 10, the protruded ring 16 of the inner hole 15 of the female retaining body 11 is vulnerable to damage caused by the molding tool in view of the fact that the molding tool can not be easily removed from the inner hole 15. The similar situation can also happen to the male retaining body 13. As a result, the retaining effect of the female retaining body 11 and the male retaining body 13 is often undermined.
In order to overcome the afore-mentioned defect of the cap crown button 10 of the prior art, this inventor of the present invention disclosed a cap crown button, which is shown in FIG. 2 and is composed of a male retaining body 21, a female retaining body 22, and a covering body 23. The female retaining body 22 is covered with the covering body 23 which is in turn covered with a piece of a decorative cloth 24. The female retaining body 22 is provided therein with an inner hole 25 of a through construction to facilitate the disengagement of the molding tool with the inner hole 25 and to provide the inner hole 25 with a retaining portion 26. The male retaining body 21 is provided with a pin column 27 having a tapered head 28. The male and the female retaining bodies 21 and 22 are held together such that the tapered head 28 is retained in the retaining portion 26. However, such a cap crown button as described above is also defective in design in that the covering body 23 is often bulged by the tapered head 28 of the male retaining body 21 when the pin column 27 of the male retaining body 21 is forced into the inner hole 25 of the female retaining body 22, as illustrated in FIG. 2 in which the tapered head 28 is indicated by the dotted lines when the tapered head 28 is caused to bulge the covering body 23. The esthetic quality of the cap crown button is undermined by the bulged covering body 23.